y Me gustas
by eljefe2000
Summary: ¿Qué sucede si encuentras el amor en tu mejor amiga, qué tal que es justo ella la que te enseña a conquistarla?... - serie de Drabbles FemNaruto x OC


El sol se alzaba en aquella aldea ninja, donde habitaba la Jinchūriki del Kyuubi, y precisamente se podía ver a Naruko Uzumaki caminando con rumbo al Ichirakus ramen bastante emocionada.

-¡Y estoy aquí!- Naruko grito bastante animada mientras esperaba la respuesta del chico castaño que la esperaba-

-Llegaste tarde Naruko, ¿Como se supone que seas Hokage si sigues llegando tarde a tus compromisos?- el serio chico sabía que eso le molestaba, simplemente le gustaba molestarle por el hecho de tener que esperarla siempre quedaban en algún lugar, ella nunca llegaba a tiempo-

-"Naruko, que guapa estas" gracias Jin, "Y que lindo vestido" que bueno que lo notes, es nuevo- Naruko imitaba de forma molesta la forma de hablar del chico castaño que se limitó a acomodar sus gafas mientras ella tomaba asiento al terminar su imitación-

-¿De donde sacas que yo hablo así?- el chico estaba realmente divertido con el tema, aunque su rostro se limitaba a mostrar una leve sonrisa por lograr su cometido- tu señorita "Seré la próxima Hokage, de veras"- el chico realmente se divertía con los días de ocio como este, aún cuando debían seguir buscando a Sasuke-

Naruko parecía algo molesta con la actitud del chico, solo podía observar mientras comía su ramen, ¿Cómo era siempre tan calmado y serio? Era desesperante, le daba un aire a Sai... o Sasuke, pero prefería no compararlo con el Uchiha, a diferencia de Sasuke, Jin nunca le había lastimado y sabía que nunca lo haría, era muy noble, eso era lo que le había atraído en primer lugar.

-¿Sucede algo Naruko-chan?- Jin estaba confundido, Naruko lo sabía por el tono con el que le había sacado de sus pensamientos-

-Todo está bien, no me hagas caso, de veras- Naruko se sonrojó, Jin era tan poco expresivo como Sai, incluso tendía a ser frío como Sasuke... pero cuando le decía Naruko-chan la hacía sentir especial, era un sufijo que solo le pertenecía a ella en la boca del chico, algo que le agradaba, eso le decía que era especial para él... al menos eso quería creer-

-De acuerdo... Naruko-chan- Jin decidió dejar el tema por la paz, aunque realmente le parecía raro el actuar de la chica ese día en particular- _Otra vez tiene esa mirada, apenas y a tocado su plato- _Jin conocía esa mirada que tenía antes, una mirada entre tristeza, alegría, Ira...amor, estaba pensando otra vez en él, en Sasuke, aunque Jin tenía claro que no podía competir con el Uchiha, era una batalla perdida antes de empezar, aún así, quería ver a Naruko feliz-

Jin siempre tuvo claro que la chica no olvidaría al Uchiha, por algo la insistencia en traerlo de vuelta, eso le quedaba más que claro, Sasuke era un galán con las chicas, bastante serio y fuerte, Jin era un Kage, uno de los más jóvenes de su generación, después de Gaara, pero aún era considerado el kage más débil de todos, ¿Como podría proteger a alguien como Naruko? ¿Cómo podría él proteger a aquella chica con el poder de un Bijuu dentro? la misma Naruko supera su fuerza, ni hablar de Sasuke. Jin meditaba tanto que ahora Naruko era la preocupada, ni siquiera aquel serio chico era tan callado, no con ella al menos, la chica lo hacía hablar hasta por los codos y ese día se veía... cansado, había aprendido a leer esa fría e impenetrable mirada, no era que lo viera tantas horas, era solo por que lo conocía demasiado bien, tanto como a Sasuke, sabía cuando algo le preocupaba.

-¿Ahora quién es el raro?- Naruko observaba a Jin que tenía esa mirada impasible, pero con un frío filo en sus ojos, parecía como si estuviera enfadado, conocía esa mirada, la veía en combate con el equipo Kakashi, Sai la llamaba la mirada protectora, pero nunca le preguntó por qué, no le importaba el por qué de aquel apodo tan específico-

-Interesante deducción- Jin sonrió mientras terminaba su plato de ramen, Naruko solo estaba desconcertada por aquella emoción repentina en el rostro casi impasible de aquel chico que le gustaba- pero creí que a estas alturas ya sabrías que ambos somos especiales, no raros... Naruko-chan- Jin sabía que ella quiso decir que el comportamiento era raro, pero siempre les habían considerado en el pasado a ambos fenómenos, tal vez era parte de lo que le atraía de ella, que podían entenderse- Teuchi-sama, deme otro miso de puerco- el chico entusiasmado sonrojó a Naruko, nunca antes lo había visto tan alegre, era antinatural-

Naruko estaba desconcertada, el joven kage comía sin apuro alguno mientras ella pensaba que era lo que le había puesto de tan buen humor. solía estar siempre con una mirada poco expresiva.

-Tú sí que estas actuando extraño Jin- la chica se limitó a sonreír ante el gesto del chico castaño-

Jin por un momento pareció ponerse triste, pero se recuperó en un instante, aún así... la chica había notado aquel gesto repentino que el chico había soltado.

-Tal vez solo estoy estresado Naruko-chan- Jin le sonrió a la chica antes de volver a su estado serio de siempre- sea cual sea el caso, debo volver a mi aldea, si no termino con el papeleo no podré continuar ayudándote con la busqueda de Sasuke- Jin sacó un poco de dinero para pagarle al señor Teuchi que no había dicho nada para no interrumpir al par-

-¿Ya te vas?, ¿No vas a quedarte un rato más?- Naruko estaba extrañada, usualmente tardaba más en querer irse, estaba raro el chico ese día- ¿Jin?- Naruko salió del Ichirakus al notar que Jin se quedó parado fuera del lugar sin responder su pregunta-

-Es hermosa ¿No lo crees?- Jin observaba la luna repleta de estrellas a su alrededor, estaba llena, lo que no solo le hacía ver particularmente espectacular, sino que también significaba que su aldea era visible en ese momento-

-Sí, lo es- Naruko observaba las lágrimas que salían del rostro serio del chico, sabía que no hablaba de la luna, el chico estaba recordando algo más- lamento lo de Tsuki-sama- Naruko también veía la luna, pero sabía que eso era lo que tenía agobiado al chico, la caída de su anterior gobernante y maestra-

-Soy un asco de Kage, no le llego ni a la suela del zapato a mi antecesora- Jin tenía el mal hábito de fumar cada que el recuerdo de su maestra le venía a la cabeza, un hábito que le molestaba a Naruko, pero entendía el por qué de su uso-

-Jin, no sueles ser tan pesimista, ¿Pasa algo?- Naruko estaba preocupada por el chico, le preocupaba que pudiera haber hecho algo para hacerlo enojar, tal vez todo este asunto de Sasuke le estaba poniendo demasiado tenso aunque no se explicaría el por qué, si él mismo se ofreció-

Jin no habló en un rato, parecía pensar en algún tema, como si su mente no estuviera en el mismo lugar que su cuerpo, eso preocupó más a la Uzumaki que comenzó a jugar con su cabello hasta deshacer sus coletas, aunque no eran muy difíciles de peinar en realidad.

-Dime Naruko...- el chico al fin abrió la boca, con un tono serio que rara vez usaba con ella- ¿Cómo puedo confesarme a una chica?- Naruko abrió los ojos completamente asombrada y preocupada, ¿Quién podría ser la chica de la que se había enamorado su Jin?-

-Supongo que dependerá de qué clase de chica te guste- Naruko hizo lo posible por sonar tranquila y serena con el asunto, aunque le comia la cabeza aquella duda- ¿Cómo es la chica?- era obvio, Jin era su amigo y tenía derecho a saber a quién debía romperle las piernas... es decir, a quién debía felicitar-

-¿Cómo podría describirla?- Jin estaba algo confundido sobre cómo describir a Naruko desde su forma de verla, aunque su falta de celos le ponían aún más nervioso, tal vez no era tan buena idea esto- Ella es temperamental, algo molesta en ocasiones, a veces puede ser torpe, pero tiene un gran corazón, se preocupa por el resto, puede ser más madura de lo que aparenta, la mejor Kunoichi que conozco, con una fuerza descomunal, en retrospectiva es un monstruo compacto- Jin recordaba toda clase de momentos en los que había estado preocupado por la chica sin saber el por qué, tal vez siempre le pareció atractiva, aún cuando eran más jóvenes, lo cierto era que eso explicaría por qué el Uchiha le caía mal-

-Te enamoraste de una dificil por lo que cuentas- Naruko se rascaba nerviosa la mejilla- _¿Qué clase de mujer encajaba en la descripcion del chico? ¿Ino? no, ella no era tan molesta, ¿Tenten? Nunca la vi como alguien muy temperamental, ¿Hinata? ella es un cacho de pan...¿Acaso sera Sakura-chan? ella entraba perfectamente en la descripción, de gran corazón, molesta en ocasiones, temperamental, se preocupaba por sus amigos, era madura, mucho más que yo debo admitir, una gran Kunoichi aprendiz de la sannin Tsunade, mientras yo había estudiado con un pervertido, y de fuerza descomunal, esa frentesota de marquesina, primero Sasuke y ahora Jin ¿Qué tiene la pelo chicle con las personas que a mí me gustan?- _Naruko hacía unos gestos un tanto extraños con su ceja mientras su cabello se levantaba en lo que parecian colas demoníacas de Zorro, aunque Jin estaba nervioso y le ponía aún más nerviosos la sonrisa que se había congelado en el rostro de la rubia que le hacía ver más terrorífica -

Jin comenzaba a creer que ya se había dado cuenta, tal vez planeaba como castrarlo y golpearlo hasta la muerte, ya veía su tumba, murió a manos de la Jinchuriki del Kyuubi mientras se confesaba, sabía que debía quedarse callado.

-Entonces Naruko, ¿Cómo es el chico que te gusta?- Jin trató de desviar el tema de atención de la rubia, no quería morir tan joven-

El cabello de la chica volvió a ser víctima de la gravedad, justo cuando su rostro se había tornado tan rojo como una manzana madura.

-¿Qué?- Naruko no sabía qué más decir, Jin la tenía contra la espada y la pared-

Naruko se preguntaba si Jin se habría dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él, eso sería lo peor que le podría pasar, más ahora que le acababa de confesar su amor por alguien más.

-Vamos Naruko, alguien debe de gustarte ¿Verdad?- Jin trataba de cambiar el tema y de paso averiguar qué clase de chico le gustaba a la chica de las marcas zorrunas-

-Bueno sí, me gusta alguien- Naruko trataba de sonar tranquila, pero seguía jugando con su cabello por los nervios- Él es...- a la chica se le había trabado la lengua, no sabía qué podría describir a Jin, una parte de ella quería que él se diera cuenta, pero otra temía perder a su amigo- un tanto frío como hielo, turbio, rara vez sé lo que piensa, no es hablador, aún así puede ser muy hablador cuando quiere, no hay quién lo pare, puede ser cálido y amigable, de gran corazón bajo esa coraza y de mirada fría, penetrante, pero siempre leal, sabes que puedes contar con él si la situación lo amerita- Naruko comenzaba a soñar despierta, mientras recordaba momentos que había vivido junto a Jin, aún cuando en ese momento solo le prestara atención a Sasuke, él siempre estuvo ahí-

-Comprendo- Jin, tan serio como siempre, se limitó a analizar la descripción para entender a Naruko- _ahora que lo pienso, esa descripción también le queda a Sai, pero Sai es de Ino, ella nos lo dejó muy claro a todos por bastante tiempo, por lo que solo le quedaba Sasuke, era lo más lógico, el emo vengador tenía tanta suerte- _ahora era Naruko la nerviosa, Jin tenía una extraña mirada y podría jurar que su cabello se había tornado rubio, debía ser la imaginación de la chica-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato, como si intentara calmar sus nervios y emociones, ninguno tenía claro que debían hacer ahora. Naruko comenzó a cepillarse el cabello para evitar pensar en sus emociones y el huracán que tenía dentro, pero sus manos temblaban demasiado.

-Pero... aun no respondes mi pregunta, ¿Cómo debería confesarme?- Jin volvió al tema inicial, ya no tenia concentración ni para fumar, asi que decidio ir por todo-

-Tal vez lo mejor es que seas directo, algo como robarle un beso ayudaría- Naruko uso su última carta, si besaba de improvisto a Sakura no solo sería rechazado, si no que lo mandaría a la luna de un puñetazo-

-¿Tú crees?- Al ver la afirmación seria de la chica que se cepillaba el pelo solo pudo suspirar- Okey- así Jin tomó todo el valor que tenía-

Naruko estaba esperando que mañana pudiera consolar a un Jin rechazado, pero, repentinamente sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, frente a ella estaba Jin besando sus labios, ella apenas pudo reaccionar cuando el chico terminó su labor, quedando un pequeño hilo de saliva entre ambas bocas.

-Me gustas- Jin sonrió tranquilamente antes de comenzar su andar fuera de la aldea, antes de poder arrepentirse de lo que acababa de hacer-

Naruko logró volver al mundo tras unos momentos, pero el chico ya había dejado la aldea, ella solo se fue a su casa para tirarse en su cama.

-Ese idiota, no me dejo responderle- Naruko sonrió como una niña enamorada antes de ver por la ventana y soltar un largo suspiro-


End file.
